1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dental prosthesis and, more particularly, to a dental prosthesis that can be precisely located in an alveolar bone. The present invention also relates to a dental implant including the dental prosthesis.
2. Description of the Related Art
Tooth implantation includes implanting a dental implant into an alveolar bone in the location of a missing tooth. After the dental implant has tightly engaged with the alveolar bone, a ceramic crown is mounted to a top face of the dental implant. Thus, the artificial tooth of the dental implantation is firmer than conventional artificial teeth. Consumers prefer dental implantation because there is no trace of the artificial tooth in appearance.
FIG. 1 shows a conventional dental implant 9 including a dental prosthesis 91 and an abutment 92. The abutment 92 is coupled to an end of the dental prosthesis 91 and includes a contour portion 921. A practitioner places the dental prosthesis 91 into an alveolar bone of a patient during surgery, with the most suitable side of the dental prosthesis 91 facing an outer side of a tooth (namely, the outer side of a ceramic crown C to be fixedly mounted in the future). After the dental prosthesis 91 and the alveolar bone have tightly engaged with each other, a second surgery is carried out to mount the abutment 92 onto an end of the dental prosthesis 91, and a ceramic crown C is then fixedly mounted to the abutment 92. The gum G of the patient will grow along the outline of the contour portion 921 to form a substantially m-shaped curve.
However, since the dental prosthesis 91 has tightly engaged with the alveolar bone during the second surgery, in a case that the dental prosthesis 91 does not face the outer side of the tooth with its most suitable side (such as in the case of an angle deviation), the practitioner will not be able to conduct minor adjustment while coupling the abutment 92 with the dental prosthesis 91. Thus, the above m-shaped curve could not be formed when the gum G of the patient grows along the contour portion 921, leading to degradation in the overall visual impression of the appearance.
Thus, a need exists for a dental prosthesis and a dental implant including the dental prosthesis to solve the above disadvantages.